Fate's Bet
by Time2Live
Summary: Edward makes a bet. But what happens when his bet his thrown back in his face in an ironic turn of event? - Rated M for lemons. Canon pairings. OOC. AH - Please Read and Review!


**Chapter 1: The Bet**

"Guys, I'm so fucking bored." I said as I threw down the game controler. My two best friends, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, and I had been sitting in Jasper's living room for three days straight eating pizza, drinking beer, and playing Black Ops. Why? Because Emmett is on probation for DUI and 'didn't want to risk getting sent back to jail'. So, his genious plan was to sit on our asses for the next five days in one place. Boring as hell.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jasper said as he cracked open another beer.

"Aw, come on guys! I don't get off probation for another week! There's no way in hell that I'm going back to jail." He went back to Black Ops.

"Dude," Jasper said. "You could just, I don't know. . .Not drink and drive!"

Emmett paused the game and turned to us. "You guys don't get it. I got back in the slammer if I'm even caught in public drunk."

"Then don't get drunk!" Jasper exclaimed.

I had to step in before they got into a real argument. "Guys! How about this, Emmett just stops drinking. Problem solved."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Jasper agreed.

Emmett looked at us like we'd lost our minds.

"You can't be serious, Edward. Me? Stop drinking? Psh!" He went back to his game.

Asshole. . ."Well how about this?" I suggested. "We go out to a real bar and Jazz and I make sure you don't get into trouble?"

Emmett contemplated this for a moment. "Fine. But I'm trusting you guys."

By 9pm we were walking into the doors of Facinelli's. "Here we go boys." Jasper said as he scoped the room. "Now let's have some fun."

We all sat down at a table. A beautiful blonde waitress walked up.

"Hey boys, my name's Roaslie. Can I get you anything?" She said with a smile.

We all gave our orders, but before she left, Emmett grabbed her arm. "Oh and one more thing," He gave her his most innocent smile. "Your number."

She giggled and glanced at Jazz and I. She bit her lip and said, "My shift ends in an hour, maybe you guys could meet a couple of my friends." She winked and walked away.

So, an hour later, Rosalie showed up at our table, it looked like she'd completely changed outfits. She now wore a short, black, squined dress and her hair was in waves down her back instead of the ponytail it was before. "Well, you guys ready to go?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were all standing outside of The Hero.

Jasper's jaw hit the ground. "Rose, I'm sorry but there's no way we're gonna get into The Hero. It's the most popular club in Chicago! I mean, do you see the line? It's a mile long!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Jesus guys! Relax. Follow me, I got this." We gave each other sceptical looks but did as she said.

We followed her to the front of the line. The bouncer was fucking huge. That guy could easily have taken John Cena or any other pro wrestler. Jasper, Emmett, and I were all intimidated, I could tell.

"Hey, Tyrone." Rosalie said with nothing more than a wink and a wave and he let her through. But he stopped us.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He said in a deep, devil voice.

Rose put her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, honey. They're with me."

"Oh." He stepped aside and let us through. We all exchanged surprised looks.

"Em, I don't know what you did, but you tagged a godess!" I whispered to him as we walked through the club's doors.

The music was pumping and the lights were bright. The club was packed full of dacing bodies. We all followed Rose to a back booth where she waved at two women already sitting there. The shorter one had black, cropped hair and was very energetic. The other one was brunette with cream colored skin and beautiful chocolate eyes. I couldn't tell which one I liked more.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward," Rose said as she introduced us. "This is Alice and Bella." She sat down next to Bella, the brunette. We all sat down on the opposite side of the booth.

We all ordered drinks and filled some time with friendly interrogation. I found out that Alice and Bella both owned their own photography shop here in Chicago. Both were single and all three women were living in a shared apartment.

But now it was time to make our moves. First was me.

"Hey, Rose. My buddy Emmett here," I sad as I slapped him on the back. "is having a pretty rough day. What do you say to cheering him up a bit?" I said with a smug smile.

She checked Emmett out and then smiled with a wink. "I think that can be arranged." He followed her out of the club and we didn't see them again that night.

Now Jasper was gonna help me out.

"Ya know, Bella. My man Edward here is quite the catch. He - " Jasper was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Bella said with a smug look at me. "I don't think so." She folded her arms across her chest.

Jasper and I exchanged shocked glances. No woman had ever stopped our three-man-wing-man routine.

"Well I don't mind." Alice piped in with a giggle. Jasper winked at her and they were off.

Bella finished her drink and stood up. "Good night, Edward." She said before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

I was shocked.

* * *

After Bella left I went home too. Jasper and Emmett didn't show up at our apartment until noon the next day.

"So, how'd you and the Blonde Bombshell do last night?" Jasper said as he and Emmett collapsed on the couch.

Emmett smiled, remembering his night. "That girl is fucking perfect." They both laughed. "How about Alice?"

Jasper laughed. "That girl may be tiny, but she can get around. If you know what I mean." They laughed again.

Now it was me.

"How about you, Ed?" Emmett asked.

"The bitch shut me down. She wouldn't even have a conversation with me." I was aggrivated.

"Ouch." Em said with a grimace. "She's probably one of those paranoid girls who don't do anything when they go out."

"Nah, she was definately not paranoid." I explained.

"Then she's just a bitch." Jasper said with a shrug.

"No, I don't think that either." I thought for a moment. "Guys, I am going to nail that girl."

Emmett and Jazz exchanged worried glances. "You know rape is illegal, Ed." Jazz told me.

"Ew guys. I'm not going to rape her. I'm going to get her to willingly get into my bed."

"I bet that won't happen." Emmett said as he laughed.

"Challenge accepted, boys." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related.  
Author: Time2Live (A.K.A Kelli)  
Fanfic Title: Fate's Bet  
**

**A/N: So there are probably some spelling mistakes, I did this all without my spell checker. And I hope you all don't think that the boys are assholes (Well, they are right now but they won't stay that way!) and the girls aren't sluts!**

**~-~-~-~- Review -~-~-~-~**


End file.
